kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-156
Summary Claude teleports into the Temple of Darkness and rushes to Laila to warn her that there is no need for summoning magic, since the suras will retreat soon. He finds that he is too late and Chandra has already been summoned. Chandra asks him what exactly he means, and says that if he is siding with the suras, he will make a fine mincemeat out of him. Sagara taunts Agni, who is encased in a wall of ice. She says that something must have happened to his summoner and, judging by the light pillar that appeared, one of the Kuberas must have died. She says that she will still continue the attack, since the suras have a deep grudge against Rindhallow. She turns to Yuta and tells him that his first duty will be annihilating the humans after the barriers are broken. She thinks that with Agni out of commission, the barriers should be weak, and wonders why Samphati stopped attacking. Ran and Rana arrive at the scene of Saha's murder. Rana quickly uses hoti asvins on him and Lorraine, who managed to survive because of her clothes has resistance against magic attacks. Ran says that he will freeze Saha so Asha can resurrect him, but Lorraine says it would be useless since he signed the DNR list long ago. They find a letter in Saha's pocket in which he describes his actions and plans in case he is no longer able to help. He explains that he used hoti surya bhavati surya to paralyze the sura attacking the barriers, and that Chandra and Mr. Kasak should execute a joint attack to kill it in one hit. He apologizes to Lorraine for not being able to keep his promise. Rana asks Lorraine if she saw who attacked them, but Lorraine breaks down in tears. She remembers Saha telling her that even if her relatives pressure her to get married, she should live freely. His feelings will not change, and he will wait for her decision, no matter how long it takes. Currygom's comment If you think you're seeing the paralysis effect of bhavati surya for the first time, see Ep.72. If you think you're seeing Saha's unbelievable magic range for the first time, see Ep.2-93. Afterword * (thumbnail - Chandra): Chandra, who had previously been seen only in silhouette, has finally appeared. Of course, gods can change their appearance at will, but... why did Chandra choose to look like this... ... ... * (trapped Agni): Agni went to rescue Yuta, but got trapped himself... I wonder what would've happened if Brilith was in a normal state? * (Rana casting hoti asvins): Because Rana is a recovery magic specialist, she's not squeamish when it comes to gore. In stark contrast to Ran, who froze for a second, she made the calculations right away and cast recovery magic. * (Saha after casting his fusion spell): This scene also appeared in Ep.2-154. Even though I tried to give you a critical hint to show what drained Saha's vigor by writing down "....ti surya," from your point of view, I hid ho → Now you see that it's not hoti surya but bhavati surya. * A lot of people made an assumption up to this point. But there weren't many people who made the assumption that Saha was able to paralyze Samphati... Actually, it's not that strange if you forgot about the paralysis effect, since it was revealed in Season 1. But even taking that into consideration, the percentage of correct answers was way lower than I expected, so I felt the need to refresh everyone's memory regarding the forgotten paralysis effect. So, that's why Saha's letter became a bit lengthy... 2-156 sura gate.png|new light pillar 2-156 giggling sagara.png|happy snake king 2-156 healing.png|restored victims 2-156 mourning.png|fiancé dead Notes * Apparently having only two human Kuberas alive (Leez and Laila) is enough to summon the pillar of light. Sagara told God Kubera that they could proceed once the Kubera in Rindhallow is dead, and Claude told Asha that only one more Kubera (out of the remaining three) needed to die. * Some fans had theorized that Saha unsuccessfully tried to summon Surya and always felt tired because he didn't have enough lifespan left. This theory turned out to be correct. Chandra When Chandra made his first appearance (his current apparent age is 15), some of you asked me why I bothered to mention that age. Really... it was a bit of comedy about Chandra's character... but I failed. It was a failed attempt at comedy... so please just ignore it... I haven't included much comedy lately, and now I can't do anything funny... (sticker - crying Moon) The profile box that appears when a character is introduced contains info not found in the main story, but I usually mention it for fan fiction material. Some of you think that it makes the profile box look substantially worse... For example, when I mentioned the bit about Saha winning a beauty contest, I was asked why I wasted my time writing about something that's not going to be in the main story... Mmm, anyway, so now there will no longer be a character profile summary when a new character appears. I'm only going to include the name and the magic ranking and that's it. In that sense, I should've only written Chandra's name... Please ignore that I wrote that he looks 15. It was a failed comedic line... Thank you... References